A Vehicle Anti-Theft System (VATS) is conventionally provided on several automobiles now produced in the United States. For example, all 1986 and newer Chevrolet Corvettes feature a conventional VATS. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the VATS includes an ignition key 18 which carries a resistor pellet 20. The ignition key 18 is insertable into the key hole 15 of a conventional ignition switch or lock cylinder mechanism 16 supported on a conventional steering column 12. An electronic control module (ECM) 28, which includes a computer, is electrically connected to electrical contacts 23 in the vehicle ignition lock cylinder mechanism 16 via a PASS/VATS module 29, electrical conductors 22, and connectors 24 and 26. Several different resistor pellets 20 are currently in use, each one representing a distinct electronically detectable key identification code. When the key 18 is inserted into the ignition lock cylinder mechanism 16, the resistor pellet 20 is inserted snugly between the contacts 23 and is thereby placed in circuit with the PASS/VATS module 29. The computer in the ECM 28 is programmed to allow the vehicle to start only if it receives a signal from the PASS/VATS module 29 that the key identification code represented by the resistor pellet 20 matches a master key identification code which is programmed in the PASS/VATS module 29.
If the ignition key for the vehicle is lost, a replacement key can be cut in conformity with the key code on the ignition lock cylinder or from the original key "knock outs". However, without the proper resistor pellet 20, the ECM 28 will not allow the vehicle to start. It is therefore necessary to determine which particular key identification code was programmed into the PASS/VATS module 29 as its master code. Once this master code is determined, the proper resistor pellet 20 can be provided on the previously cut replacement key 18, and the vehicle can be started.
For the purpose of determining which master key identification code was programmed into the PASS/VATS module 29, a VATS Interrogator is conventionally provided. The VATS Interrogator provides selective electrical access to fifteen resistor pellets which are currently used to produce fifteen distinct key identification codes. A diagrammatic illustration of such a conventional VATS Interrogator is designated by reference numeral 30 in FIG. 2. The conventional VATS Interrogator is available as Part No. J 35628 from Burroughs Automotive Division of SPX Corporation, located in Roseville, Mich.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the VATS Interrogator has heretofore been used in the following manner to determine the master key identification code of the PASS/VATS module 29. First, the connectors 24 and 26 are separated to allow the VATS Interrogator 30 to be electrically connected to the PASS/VATS module 29. For this purpose, the terminals 32 of the VATS Interrogator 30 are typically connected via conductors 34 to a connector 36. The connector 36 is then connected appropriately to the connector 26 (this connection not being shown) so that the VATS Interrogator 30 and the PASS/VATS module 29 are electrically connected via the conductors 34, the connectors 36 and 26, and the conductors 22. With the Interrogator connected in circuit with the PASS/VATS module 29 in this manner, any one of the resistor pellets 20 in the Interrogator 30 can be selectively placed in circuit with the PASS/VATS module 29.
With the desired resistor pellet in circuit with the PASS/VATS module 29, the replacement key 18 is turned in the ignition lock cylinder mechanism in an attempt to start the vehicle. However, the vehicle will not start unless the selected resistor pellet 20 of the VATS Interrogator 30 corresponds to the master key identification code of the PASS/VATS module 29. Thus, the resistor pellets 20 of the interrogator 30 are sequentially switched into circuit with the PASS/VATS module 29, and the key 18 is turned in the ignition lock cylinder mechanism 16, until the vehicle starts, thus identifying the correct resistor pellet 20 which corresponds to the master key identification code. Thereafter, the key 18 can be provided with the correct resistor pellet 20 as identified by the foregoing procedure.
In order to prevent a thief from using the VATS Interrogator 30 to quickly determine the proper resistor pellet 20 and simultaneously start the vehicle, the PASS/VATS module 29 is conventionally provided with a timer which prevents the vehicle from starting for a predetermined period of time after any unsuccessful starting attempt in which an incorrect resistor pellet 20 was used. Accordingly, the VATS Interrogator 30 is also provided with a timer which can be activated by the user after each unsuccessful starting attempt, and which provides a visual or audible indication that the predetermined time has expired. In the conventional VATS and VATS Interrogator, the predetermined time is typically four minutes.
The connectors 24 and 26 are multiple pin connectors, and are located between the PASS/VATS module 29 and the ignition lock cylinder mechanism 16, typically inconveniently behind or under the vehicle dashboard. Thus, access thereto is extremely difficult. Usually, the dashboard needs to be removed to gain access to the connectors. Thus, it has heretofore been difficult to electrically connect the VATS Interrogator 30 to the PASS/VATS MODULE 29 because of the difficulty involved in disconnecting the connectors 24 and 26 and connecting the connector 36 to the correct pins in the connector 26. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus which facilitates establishing in a quick and simple manner the necessary electrical connection between the VATS Interrogator 30 and the PASS/VATS module 29.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an accessory which facilitates establishing in a quick and simple manner an electrical connection between the PASS/VATS module and the VATS Interrogator.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an accessory, as aforesaid, which can perform the starting function associated with a conventional ignition key while making the aforesaid quick and simple electrical connection between the PASS/VATS module and the VATS Interrogator through the vehicle ignition lock cylinder opening.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an accessory, as aforesaid, which is of durable construction, is easily portable, is easily manufactured and is accurate.